Hacked Games n Stuff
by NikNakPattyWak
Summary: The narrator finds her old pokemon game and is dying to play it again on her game boy advance sp. Though, the game starts to malfunction and begins to play by itself. Little does the narrator know, she was converting into a different world...


_tip-toe, tip-toe, tip-toe_

Dark and silent...

A hand creeps into a room...

With eyes searching desperately for an old object...

"I got you..." a whisper in the night...

With the flick of the light, "HEY YOU!" My brother pounced on me, "What are you doing with my game boy?"

"Your game boy!" I struggled lose, "For your information, it's..." I grabbed him, "Mine!" I flung him onto his bed and darted out of the room with an evil laugh.

Of course, making a loud ruckus past midnight woken up my mother. Which led to getting yelled at and sending me off to bed after pleading innocence. My brother gave me a glare as he noticed my actions of hiding the game boy under my shirt from behind. With a snicker, I skipped off to bed and waited for the silence to return.

I pulled the blanket over my head and whipped out the old game boy that was beneath the pillow. Trailing behind it was an old game boy color case and in it held my cherished old childhood adventure. I gently took a hold of the game inside and saw the legendary pokemon that displayed it.

"Hello, Suicune."

With a devious grin, I placed the old cartridge into the advance sp, "And now to play with light and color!" flicking the switch...

_ba-ding_

The 8-bit sound occurred and suddenly it froze...

My eyebrow furrowed as I reset it.

_ba-ding_

Again, the nintendo trademark's words appeared to be messed up and glitchy. I turned it off and pulled out the cartridge, "Come on, it worked before!" I hissed as I examined it. I blew air in the cartridge and the sp. Trying once more...

_ba-ding_

Multiple colors occurred on the title screen. With a frustrated sigh, I turned it off, "Good god, don't tell me I overly hacked the game." Not even a game shark would do such a thing...I placed the game boy aside of my pillow and stared at the ceiling with a bummed out expression.

"Huh...I was really looking forward to that." I shrugged to myself and sighed, "Guess I have to wait for Heart Gold..."

Just as I was drifting away, my ear twitches at a weird sound. Half of my head tells me to ignore it and go back to sleep but the other half was curious. Finally, opening my eyes I see a flashing light coming from the game boy. As if it was turning itself on and off, I could hear the 8-bit buzzing noise of the game that sounded like an unown. I flipped open the advance and strangely enough it began playing the opening of the pokemon game.

"What the hell..." I rubbed my eyes to get a better view as I saw Suicune running through the grass facing against the unown. Then a bright light appeared causing me to flinch. I don't know if it was me or the game but I could hear the annoying sound getting louder as I tried to reach for the volume. The last thing I saw was the unown spelling the words:

_C R Y S T A L_

* * *

><p><em>Press Start<em>

"What happened?" I questioned myself. I expected my mother to burst in and cornering me about more ruckus and disrupting the peace.

_Continue_

I looked at my surroundings as people pass by me giving me a weird look. I arched a brow at them as I realized I wasn't bear foot. I felt something falling out of my pocket. I reached forward to see...a futuristic appearance of an I.D.

"It has my name and...pokemon? Badges?" I stared at it as if it were alienated, "Playtime...what is this?" I turned to someone, "Is this bullshit?"

They gave me an angered look and continued their way at a fast pace. I opened the case that followed the ID and it poured out some badges on the floor, "Shit, shit, shit." I tried to catch some and knelled down and examined the whole thing.

"These are..." my hand shook picking up a few, "That's..." My eyes traveled to my belt that carried four actual pokeballs, "This is...impossible."

"That's what every trainer says when they finally reached here." Someone stated from behind, "Do you need help?"

I looked at the guy, who has appeared in front of me, "I assume this is your first time going against the elite four?" He chuckled picking up the badges, "Don't worry about a thing."

A small gasp escaped from his lips, "Those are Kanto and Johto badges." He stared at me for a second and he laughed.

I don't know whether to be confused or offended.

"You're no first-timer!" He exclaimed as he patted my back, "You're the tenth time hall of famer champion!"

Now that I've gathered all my things, my memory was slowly coming back to me as he kept acting excited as if I were a celebrity...I think I am.

"Oh wow! I can't believe I'm standing right in front of you!" He blushed and cleared his throat, "Are you going to get your eleventh win?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that but another voice had saved me from my confusion, "Oh there you are!" A guy grabbed my arm, "Excuse me!" He chirped at the fan boy in front and kidnapped me from the situation.

I looked up to the guy in question, "Where have you been?" He asked with a huge embrace, "Don't tell me you're broke again."

I checked my I.D. again...

_Money: zilch_

I laughed, "I guess I am." I looked around, "Uh...I think I hit my head a little or I'm hallucinating or I'm dreaming or..."

The guy grabbed my shoulders, "Relax!" he chuckled, "I didn't think you would get jitters before taking on the elite four once again." I stared at his features and couldn't believe I was that slow. My eyes widen, I couldn't believe Professor Oak was standing in front of me. Could be that I've been drawn into the game? Fuck...I lost.

"Professor?" I looked up at him, "May I have time for myself?" I could feel my voice cracking, "I think it is the jitters."

He smiled at me as he ruffled my hair, "Don't you worry, dear. I'll be waiting at the pokemon center."

As soon as he left the room, my legs finally gave out. I stared at my hands and the clothes that I am wearing. A grin displayed upon my lips, "I can't believe it!"

Then a thought passed...I pulled out the pokeballs from my belt. I pressed onto the button and they all enlarged. I wonder whether or not I should just...throw them. A part of my mind still believes this isn't real and it'd be quite silly just to throw...

"Oh, fuck it!" I threw the first one and a bright light flashed as it opened. The flash made a large figure form in front of me and made the creature gain it's color. Fire combusted around his neck as he extended his arms and roared, "Typhlosion!"

I mouthed the words _'oh my god'_as I couldn't fight the huge smile I had on my face. I threw another one. A taller blue figure formed right next to it, Feraligatr. He wore a devious open-mouth grin. In his eyes I could see he was ready to chomp something off. Another pokemon, was even taller than two. The air felt cleaner as the pokemon appeared before me with it's large neck towering over us, Meganium. I was a bit confused to how I got all three starters. I never traded with anyone.

I opened up my pokedex and to my surprise I had captured a hundred forty-five out of two hundred and eleven pokemon here. I looked at my bag to see I had about seven master balls. I laughed loudly, "Thank god for hacking!"

I released three other pokeballs and I've noticed they were all tall, intimidating, and and at their final evolution...except for one. There, in front of me, stood the three Johto starters, a dragonite, the red gyarados, and a porygon.

I collapsed on the couch behind me, running a hand through my hair, "Wow...I've really outdone myself in the game." I checked the _playtime_. It was 76:23. I felt proud at my progress but at the same time I felt like a hardcore gamer nerd. I shrugged the feeling away and smiled at the pokemon before me, who were either awaiting to do something or simply wondering around the familiar place.

"So...I guess we haven't faced Red, yet?" I asked them.

They all looked at each other with puzzled looks and grumbled amongst themselves. I scratched the back of my head and wondered how in the world was I gonna do this!

"Um...the elite four?"

Blank looks.

"Champions?"

Blank looks.

"Uh...Lance? Dragonite? Bruno?"

Then they all chattered at the same time with smiles. I checked their levels and knowing my game play there was no way I was gonna go and battle Red. Their levels ranged from 60-65. Huh, no wonder I've been coming here at the Indigo Plateau and...I checked my pockets to see a gift card and a rare candy from...the Celadon Casino. I eyed the porygon, who appeared to be dancing in front of me.

"Oh god...not only I'm the best trainer here, I am also a gambler." I shook my head, "This is crazy."

I felt a nudge from Dragonite, "Brao?"

I gave it a smile, "Awesome, a dragonite! I must have gotten you from the Dragon's Den! With extremespeed!" I felt excitement in my stomach.

The dragon gave me a confused look and if pokemon could talk, it'd probably call me insane.

"All right!" I shouted, "Let us battle the elite four once more!"

They all roared as they threw their fists in the air.

* * *

><p>I walked in to the first room and saw no one there in the stands. I tried to remember who was the first member cause this place didn't look like the ice-type battle field. It was a dark room with lit-up purple tiles. I could see a black pit from over the edge.<p>

"Ah!" My hands have been held by the elite four member who appeared out of nowhere, "It's you again!" He smiled brightly as he held my hands close to his chest, "Care for a rematch? Or should we do a fantastical ballad between your porygon and my xatu?"

"If you mean battle, then yes...?" I wasn't sure how to answer this guy or maybe I'm a bit edgy since he's _too close_and he has my hands.

He chuckled as he let go and pranced back to his spot, "So...did you go bankrupt at the casino again? Or are you here to visit me?" Again with a grin and that playful, flirtatious look. I wouldn't know if he's actually hitting on me...maybe it's the way he dresses...

"Uh...is my reputation on being a gambler well-known?" I questioned and couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed that I'm using the elite four for money.

"Of course not, my sweet!" He laughed and winked at me, "I know you can't resist me."

Deciding to let the confusion in my head rest, I groaned, "Okay, let's battle."

After a few electric shocks later, I've come to notice that I taught my pokemon moves and train them to perform better at their weak points. For instance, if Typhlosion were to go against a water-type, he'd still have the advantage making the first move and knocking out the opponent with a thunder-punch.

"Oh no! Not again!" I heard Will shout from across the room, "Well you certainly do like it rough, now do you?" He smirked as he called back his second fainted xatu.

I walked towards him and he grabbed my hand again with a sigh, "Well you've defeated me, yet again." He began to pout, "I have no choice but to send you to the next room." With one hand he rubbed one eye as he was sniffing.

I decided to play along, "Gee, why must these moments last for a short period of time." I can see the smirk on his face as I let go of his hand, "Oh well, Koga is waiting!"

"Come back soon! I really do enjoy these moments together!"

I shook my head with a chuckle, "I wonder what the next room has in store for me?" I thought out loud.

* * *

><p>The two doors slid open and revealed another dark room filled with grass, moss, and trees onto the walls. Hm...a suited room for his venomoth I assume. That's the only pokemon I would remember him having. Again, this member is nowhere to be found.<p>

I walked closely to the center and from the corner of my eye I could see swift movements going across the room. He stopped from a nearby branch and his feet were planted onto it as he was...upside down?

"Fwaahahahahaha! So...you have defeated Will?" His voice echoed, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am..."

"Count Dracula!" I mocked his accent, "I suddenly stop hunting for blood and reside myself as a ninja!" I finished by making this ridiculous karate pose.

He jumped in front of me, "No one says that besides..."

"Me?" I grinned at him.

His laughter filled the stadium, "Of course! Welcome back!" He pulled me into a welcoming embrace, "I can assure you, I have trained my pokemon since we last battled." He bounced back swiftly as he took out a pokeball, "My crobat won't be so easy!"

An amusing smile appeared on my face, "Let's do this." I wonder if this was true...I hope it was. I would really like it if the game has somehow given the elite four's pokemon a boost of levels for every time I get a rematch. That would be very interesting and I could've probably battled Red by now.

My typhlosion has yet again beaten half of the opponent's team. I don't want to make this a favoritism act. I've used him most of the time in the last battle. I guess I'll switch him out for the next turn. One thing, I've noticed...this live-action feel, I could see the weariness of my pokemon before my eyes. This no longer felt the 8-bit battle where I can just easily sit behind and order an attack. The pokemon are all over the place instead of face to face on the screen.

His crobat fell against the ground as electric shocks still sprawled out. Indicating his paralysis and defeat by my dragonite, I was declared the winner.

"I see you are using more than one pokemon now." He smirked as his statement made me blush a bit, "Yeah, I guess."

He nodded, "It seems you've grown a lot from the last time we battled."

"Yeah...literally." I whispered to myself. It's been years since I've picked up the game again.

"Well...go on ahead to the third room." He pointed to the _secret direction_. Koga, you and your ninja ways.

"Of course you would know already." He chuckled as I proceeded to the next room, "Tell Bruno, I said hi!"

* * *

><p>I felt warm suddenly. Sweat began to build from the back of my neck as I was getting near to the next room. Bruno has...fire-type? The doors roughly opened and I felt like I was in a factory that holds lava. The two large tubes on either side spat out molten lava onto the pit below the battle field.<p>

"Why lava when you have fighting?"

"You know, that's exactly what you asked when we first fought!" Bruno shouted as he made a fighting stance, "Hoo! Ha!"

I smiled happily, "Bruno! I missed fighting with ya!"

A delighted grin displayed on his features, "As did I! You are the only trainer with no fear in one's eye! I like it!" He threw punches and a kick in the air, "Suitable for a perfect battle!" And with that he called out his hitmonlee.

"My feraligatr is ready!" I've always loved battling against Bruno. The fighting spirit in this elite four member will always bring in the action in any battle. I remember his machamp almost giving me a hard time with it's cross-chop.

"Dynamic punch!" He ordered.

"Ice punch!" I shouted. Despite Feraligatr's large appearance, his legs were incredibly capable of moving fast especially in the water. An icy glow shrouded around his fists as he charged forward.

An ear-popping loud sound echoed the room as the two fists collided with each other. It made my heart stop as I witnessed such power between the two pokemon. I wasn't gonna lie, it scared me. The two pokemon didn't move but Feraligatr's ice punch still glowed and to our surprise, the ice was freezing up machamp's whole arm like an infection. I could see the multiple-arm fighting type freaking out as it became frozen on the spot. Feraligatr stepped back at the ice statue and roared out loud, claiming victory.

"Awesome!" I shouted as I high-fived the crocodilian pokemon.

Bruno called back his pokemon and it looked like he was about to explode. I awaited for the loud shout of defeat but then...

"Man! That was thrilling!" He bellowed, "Ah! I should definitely force Lance to make you a member of the Elite Four one day!"

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of the Dragon Master's name, "Wait a second! Am I gonna fight him next?"

Bruno laughed, "Nope! You have to beat Karen first!" He, then, winked, "Which I'm pretty sure you would seeing that excitement in your eye to see your boyfriend again, huh?"

I nearly tripped over at the sentence, "What else have I been doing in the game to gain such a reputation?" I questioned, "I couldn't possibly be hitting on the Dragon Master! I was seven for god sakes!"

Feraligatr gave me a puzzled look at my random shouting. Bruno stomped the floor, which made the ground shake and from behind the door has opened, "Go face your next challenge!" He chuckled, "Lance is waiting after that!"

"Gah..." I called back my pokemon before running out, "Later, Bruno!"

* * *

><p>If this was the first generation, I could've already fought with my favorite character of all time and his illegal dragonite! Wait a minute...so what happens after the fun is over? After I beat Lance, the game has to automatically save to conduct me as a hall of famer once again and reset itself to the beginning. The thought made my stomach churn, what would happen to me after that?<p>

I hadn't noticed that I was already in the next room, which is dark yet again. Bruno is the only room that is well-lit. I can understand this member's room but the rest?

"Well hello again." This voice wasn't as loud as the boys in the other room but still it caught your attention.

I turned to face a tall figure. With her long hair going past her hip, she looked a bit scary or yet intimidating like Agatha...don't tell her I said that.

"Here to see the precious champion again?"

Oh god, here we go...

"He hasn't stop talking about you, y'know." She said with the smirk, "You leave a big impression here after our first battle and you keep coming back. Was it Lance's charm?"

I scratched the back of my head, "I thought I was going bankrupt?"

She shook her head, "Excuses. Why not just marry him and have all the money you want for the Celadon casino?"

I threw my hands in the air, "Why must this all resolve on me being a gambler? I simply wasted all my coins for a porygon!"

She laughed at my statement, "Chill, I am only teasing you!" Karen walked down from the steps, "You know, you should decide on this next win...it could be your last."

I arched a brow, "What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing..." She trailed off before summoning her umbreon, "Shall we?"

I shook my head, "Wait a minute...are you..." I tried to think how to form this question, "What happens after I have beaten the champion and become the eleventh time hall of famer?"

Her grin didn't escape, "You simply go back..._home_."

Those words haunt me and put me into a pensive state...do I really? The way she emphasis _home_, there's no doubt that once I'm done this will all be over. I pulled out my pokemon: Meganium. I used him for the most part till she brought out her houndoom. I, then, called out my red gyarados to take the stand.

"Hey Karen..." I paused, "What happens if I lose?"

She made a face, "Well don't surrender now, I am having fun." With a sigh she gave me another answer, "You have to start all over to beat us..." She gave me a serious look, "If you really want that fame again and have your pokemon level up greatly."

"I'd still be here?" That was more directed to me.

"We're not going anywhere." I could hear the grin in her voice. She ordered her houndoom to pursuit.

I told the red gyarados to form a whirlpool around her houndoom. I couldn't take this fight seriously anymore with the thought of having to go back home after I win. Oh well...good things don't last anyways, right?

After a final blow of a hydro pump, houndoom was knocked out cold. Karen called her hell hound back and she smiled at me.

"You'll understand what you want to do..." The door suddenly opened, "But for now...the champ is waiting."

I wasn't gonna lie, I was excited for the next room but at the same time I was bit sad. I still wore my arrogant grin, "Thanks."

She mimicked my stance, "Go on already!"

I laughed as I sprinted my way out of there.

* * *

><p>I hummed the elite four theme as I made my way to the champion's room. I felt something nudge me from behind. I stopped to see who it was...but no one was there. I looked at my bag and there wasn't anything unusual. "Huh...weird." I shrugged making my way to such an elaborate gold room with a crimson carpet going down the middle. I can see the dragon statues on either side and behind them were moving gears on the wall.<p>

I walked forwards to and stared at the elevated battlefield and to my surprise..."Why is it that nobody is up on the stands every time I walk in?" I questioned out loud, "This isn't like the game!"

"Indeed it isn't." I jumped at the voice that came from the person who has been behind me all this time!

I turned to meet the Dragon Master face to face. He smiled excitedly at me, "I've been waiting for you!"

"You have?"

"I knew that you, with your skills, would eventually reach me here!"

My jaw dropped and my shoulders slumped. As I was about to say something he immediately put a finger to silence my lips, "There's no need for words now. We will battle to determine who is stronger than the two of us!"

I grabbed his wrist to pull away from my face, "Okay if I was younger I would be stoked to hear those words coming out of your mouth but why is it that you!" I pointed as I walked closer to him, "Are the only one that speaks out the true dialogue from the game?" I let go of him and turn my back, "This is a bit anti-climatic."

I heard him chuckle as I felt his hand grabbing mine, "But we haven't started, yet." I tilted my head to face his as I wore a puzzled expression. His hand slipped away as he stepped back, "How about we start over?" he said with a wink, "I assume you're financially in trouble?"

A smile broke out as I chuckled, "I believe so and after this is all over..." I paused, "I would win the eleventh time and go home." My smile almost faltered but I didn't want to show it in front of him.

"Wait a minute..." He spoke up, "Who said you were gonna win again?"

Is he honestly asking that? Don't get me wrong, dragonite has been harsh to defeat...in the first genertation game but here game freak has made his team ridiculously easy.

"Lance, I am certain that the outcome of this match will be me going into the hall of fame once again." I stated with confidence.

This time he frowned, "Do you really want to go home that fast?"

I really don't know how to answer that. I don't really want to leave and I don't want this to end quickly but, "I don't have much of a choice."

He walked back to his position, "Of course you do."

"Really? Enlighten me." I grinned as I crossed my arms.

He smirked as he pulled out one pokeball, "Well, you can choose to stay here," he summoned his gyarados, "...with me."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the comment as my red gyarados appeared in front of me, "I guess you have to beat me then if you want me to stay."

His eyes lit up with amusement, "Then I, Lance the dragon master, accept your challenge!" He sent forth his gyarados to attack, "Ice fang!"

My eyes widen as I ordered red to counter it with an aqua tail and to my surprise he knew the attack, "This isn't like the game...then again what is?" as Lance's gyarados took a hit from mine I decided to be blunt, "Bite his neck!"

"Huh?" Lance gave me a weird look as he saw his gyarados flinching. Red took a hold of his sea serpent as I ordered, "Now thunder bolt!" the red gyarados delivered a thunderous blow as the other couldn't escape from the bite.

Lance cursed under his breath as he watched his first pokemon go down. He smirked as he called it back, "You were always such a challenge but I won't give up!" He called out his second pokemon: Aerodactyl.

I decided to let my red gyarados stay. The prehistoric pokemon extended his wings and flew forward. I was ready to capture it in a whirlpool. In a blink of an eye, aerodactyl disappeared. I gasped as I know exactly what move it was, "Oh crap, gyarados!" Before he could even turn around he was hit from behind with an aerial ace.

"Quick! Dragon rage!" I ordered as he spat out a large blue flame towards the flying-type. Aerodactyl barrel-rolled out of the way and it's jaws glowed with an electric shock, "Damn it."

Lance ordered it to do a thunder fang, which turned out to be a critical hit and made my first pokemon faint. I looked at the dragon master with an incredulous look, "Well that's a first for everything."

I pulled out my second choice, "We shall get it with fire!" I threw the pokeball, "Right, Typhlosion!"

He growled with his fiery collar combusting out, "Now charge at it!"

"Aerial Ace!" Lance shouted with a smirk.

"Now burrow under ground!" I called after which made Lance give out a puzzled look, "Why call an attack that will have no effect?" He questioned and suddenly...

Typhlosion bursted out from the ground and grabbed onto Aerodactyl's tail pulling it towards him, "Now thunder punch!" An upper-cut right in the kisser! Aerodactyl fumbled and eventually fainted.

"Two down."

"I shall fight fire with fire." He stated and with that he brought out his charizard. I thought of this new random order, I would expect one of his dragonite's to appear right now. I shrugged to myself, "No matter."

We both ordered the same attack, "Flamethrower!" Which turned out to be evenly matched. His charizard was closer than I expected as Lance ordered it to do a dragon claw.

"Typhlosion, thunder punch!"

It was too late for him to duck and deliver. He was blown away by charizard's slash and it turned out to be a critical hit. I saw one of my favorite pokemon faint. I won't let another pokemon faint after this! I called out Feraligatr, who had been pumped since the last battle, "Hydro Pump!"

"Charizard! Go for an aerial ace!" Lance shouted. Charizard had flown out of the way and disappeared just like aerodactyl.

"Wait for it and do an aqua tail!" Feraligatr went on all fours as he readied his tail and to his luck he hit Charizard out of the way.

I gave him a thumbs up, "It is super-effective!" Feraligatr roared in excitement, "Now slash it!" His claws became sharper than normal and he striked Charizard again which caused the flying lizard to faint.

Lance had called back his pokemon and gave me a small smile, "So far so good but I trust my Dragonite..."

"The main one?" I asked myself. I looked at my party so far...I have four left. If I play my cards right, I'd win for sure. Feraligatr can't faint. Hm...I brought out a pokeball and returned my Feraligatr, "I hope I know what I'm doing." I then called out Meganium and Lance's first dragonite has taken the stage.

"Prepare for a solar beam!" I called out.

"Fire-blast!"

I was taken back by this action. This isn't the first one...Fuck! I should've stayed with Feraligatr. Meganium took a full hit. The clean air had faded and Meganium could barely stand. I only have one shot of solar beam, "Go for it!"

Meganium blasted out and it went on impact. I really thought I had this one but Dragonite was still standing strong.

"Hyper beam!"

I flinched as it impacted. Meganium has fallen. We were now even...I ran a hand through my hair as I called back Meganium. Lance sent out a worried look, "Do you still have tricks up your sleeve?"

I let out a sigh, "This is the first time in a long time that I am struggling..." I picked Feraligatr again, "Finish this with an ice beam!"

He roared out of his pokeball and delivered. Dragonite had fallen back. It was perfect! With a solar beam and an ice beam. It was one down and two more to go.

"I remember this...not this time." he sent out his second one, "Thunder wave!" I grimaced at this. Feraligatr kneel down on one leg as it was now paralyzed and I knew what was gonna happen next, "Now thunder!" This is one complaint I had with the game and immediately called him a hacker.

Feraligatr tried to stand, "Another ice beam!" He fought to look up on the dragon in front of him and suddenly...he fainted.

I gasped and thought if this was the end. It felt as if my ego was getting bruised and I called out, "Porygon!"

Lance looked at my choice curiously, "Hm, you know, this may be the first time I have seen your full team in battle."

"Psybeam!" I ordered.

"Dragonite, hyper beam!"

Both attacks clashed immensely and it reminded me of Bruno's battle. I prayed for the upper hand but the hyper beam was pushing forward. I cursed yet again as I heard an explosion. Porygon fell out of the smoke, fainted.

I called it back, "I never thought you would made it this far..."

"I told you." Lance stated, "I am going to win."

I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore. It's seems both our egos are battling it out instead. I pulled out my last pokemon, "May the best dragon win." I summoned my extreme speed Dragonite, "Let's do this!"

"Brao!"

Lance couldn't make a move since his Dragonite had to recharge.

I smirked, "Twister!" My dragonite expanded it's wings blew out a tornado towards the recharging dragon.

"Boom!" I shouted as his second one went down, "Looks like it's down to our last pokemon!"

Now his main Dragonite was out and I knew this last move could go both ways...and that is not what she said.

After a stare down, I finally made the first move, "Twister again!" My dragonite's wings flapped another tornado at his dragonite.

Lance smirked, "Draco meteor!"

His dragonite flew passed the twister and crushed mine with such a strong attack. I couldn't believe what was happening. Fortunately, my dragonite was still able to stand as I command, "Outrage!"

A pay-back blow to his dragon pokemon. I don't know if it was the right move since it was gonna be continuous now, "Oops." I muttered as my dragonite kept going at it striking hit after hit towards his dragonite. Maybe I was gonna win after all.

My dragonite stopped as it felt confused for a bit but went away as I noticed it held a bitter berry, "A final blow!" I smirked, "Hyper beam!"

It roared out a huge burst but Lance didn't seem to have a worried expression. I gasped as the attack missed, "Oh no..."

"Draco meteor again!"

I couldn't do anything. My dragonite couldn't move for it was recharging. This is bad...This is bad! I shut my eyes closed for an impact but...nothing came.

I opened my eyes to see him stop the attack as he stepped forward. His dragonite offered mine a hand to get up. Lance towered over me, "I win."

It was over.

"Does that mean this whole thing will restart and I'd have to go home anyways?" I whispered, the fact that I lost was still sinking in.

I felt his hand lifting up my chin to face him, "If I'd win, you have to stay." I felt frozen in place as I noticed how close we were.

"What happens if I came back for a rematch?"

He smiled, "Then I'd have to win to make you stay."

"But I have to defeat the elite four once again to beat Red." I couldn't believe how stubborn I was even after I lost.

"Then you're gonna have to find another place to train your pokemon." And he was being just as stubborn as I am.

"What if I go bankrupt again?" I challenged yet again.

"I can take care of that."

"What if I get annoying every time I come back here?"

His arm was already around my waist and pulling me even closer to him, "You'll never annoy me."

"How could you be so sure?"

His nose touched mine, "Because I want you to stay with me."

With that being said, the space between us has decreased as his lips were pressed against mine. My hands found their way around his neck as he lifted me a bit. As we broke away, I whispered, "This is definitely not in the game."

"It's not a game." He smirked as he called back his dragonite and made his way to the hall of fame champion room. He turned around to see that I'm still in the same spot, "Come on, the champion is waiting."

I smirked calling back my dragonite and running towards him to the next room,

"I love this game."

* * *

><p>The End... Author here, new to this so I don't know if the lines are too much n stuff. Well, this is an old story I wrote while back and decided to put it up here. Just to know how to work this site and maybe put any more of my works here. Also to get a feel of the audience here. I hope you enjoyed reading!<p> 


End file.
